User talk:Legoguy1866/The Underground Store order talk
Nice store ----- Nice store if you want to stalk up on inventory go to My store (click here) and I can give your page some clicks to help!-- 15:30, 3 August 2009 (UTC) store Nice store lego guy i've noticed your shop hasn't been very active... you want to trade?-- 02:48, 17 August 2009 (UTC) Sure.-- 15:01, 17 August 2009 (UTC) I will get two apple pies!-- 00:54, 18 August 2009 (UTC) That will be 4 clicks on any module of your choice.-- 00:56, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay clicks will be in a min.-- 01:04, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I will send the apple pies now, BTW Congrats on Rank 9.-- 01:05, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I sent the items.-- 01:07, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! SRAB ('S'ome 'R'andom 'A'cronym 'B'ack).-- 01:08, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Okay thanks!-- 01:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) i'll contact nastajia I think shes active.-- 01:09, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Yep I'm active I'll take some apples to go. 3-- 01:12, 18 August 2009 (UTC) 2 clicks please (Please send friend request if possible).-- 01:14, 18 August 2009 (UTC) I have sent the items.-- 01:07, 19 August 2009 (UTC) Did you get the item Skipper?-- 16:01, 20 August 2009 (UTC) What item?-- 16:17, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry I ment Nastajia12.-- 14:53, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Re: job Sure i'll be a waiter if you want. (I'll work for free.).-- 23:43, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay! I'll get your pic in the store.-- 23:44, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Don't worry about that It's taken care of.-- 23:54, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 12:08, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Wow Your store is starting to look like mine now.-- 16:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Cool!-- 12:07, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Part time cook I'll take care of the food trades if you want me to.-- 01:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) If you want okay!-- 01:24, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Loose sparks I'll take 10 loose sparks. 02:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks anywhere.-- 00:52, 27 August 2009 (UTC) I gave you 5 clicks to both magazine modules. 00:58, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 10 loose sparks coming right up.-- 00:59, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks 01:00, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Happy to do business with you. 01:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Happy with you as well.-- 12:21, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Trades I'll buy 16 Tires, 2 millstones and 5 Arcade Tokens. How much clix and where do u want em' Buddy!!-- 12:38, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 66 clicks on the magiziene modules please!-- Ok I give 30 clix to the rank 2 one and 36 to the rank 1 considering the Harvest limit-- 07:40, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll send the items.-- 12:34, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Items sent.-- 14:48, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Arcade Tokens Back again, could i get 7 arcade tokens? 02:07, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sure that will be only 35 clicks to the magiziene Module.-- 20:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Yellow or red? 01:07, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 15 to yellow 20 to red.-- 01:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Alright im on it. 01:17, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I think you need to harvest them. I have 3 more clicks to go. 01:20, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Never mind it worked. All paid for. 01:21, 30 August 2009 (UTC) I will click now.-- 12:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) 7 Arcade Tokens are yours!-- 13:25, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Bee Time(Cancled) I want one better bee and one best bee please. from Brick-o77 Please give 6 clicks to my magiziene module.And send a friend request to Legoguy1866.-- 00:47, September 5, 2009 (UTC) If you don't reply in a day I am cancling the order.-- 00:16, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Order cancled.-- 21:54, September 9, 2009 (UTC) nebular crystal I'd like to buy 1 nebular crystal.-- 15:05, September 13, 2009 (UTC) 10 clicks on the magiziene module please.-- 15:06, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I've clicked.-- 15:12, September 13, 2009 (UTC) ok. I'll send.-- 15:13, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Check your mailbox.-- 15:15, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Thanks!-- 15:20, September 13, 2009 (UTC) Your welcome!-- 15:21, September 13, 2009 (UTC) arcade tokens I would like to buy 7 arcade tokens please please note that i cant click on your magizene modules because i dont have the badge--16:20, September 15, 2009 (UTC) Okay than please click Agori Trohy module 35 times.-- 19:54, September 15, 2009 (UTC) I have done that--06:36, September 18, 2009 (UTC) So I'll give 7 arcade Tokens.-- 20:55, September 18, 2009 (UTC) I have put out my arcade module and my name mln is slimons please could U do the trade now--08:27, September 19, 2009 (UTC) Yeah.-- 11:22, September 19, 2009 (UTC) nebular crystal 2(Cancled) I would like to buy 1 nebular crystal (again). Can you send it to the user elijahmonkey?-- 22:38, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Yeah I could. Do you want to pay or that user to pay? It will be 10 clicks for whoever clicks.-- 11:36, September 27, 2009 (UTC) BTW after this order is done the nubular Crstals are gone.-- 11:37, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Are you still doing the trade?-- 11:04, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Order cancled.-- 12:17, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Nebular Crystal 1 Nebular Crystal Please (Also complete your order in my shop plz) 23:55, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Okay please stand by I need to do somthing before your order.-- 00:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Where for the clicks? 22:37, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Magizine mod.-- 22:38, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Done. 22:43, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I'll send.-- 22:44, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Still havent sent... 23:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) I know sending soon.-- 23:03, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Sent.-- 23:51, October 3, 2009 (UTC) switch I'm going to be an stock person instead, since i keep missing all the orders.-- 22:48, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Thats fine.-- 22:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Okay I'll stock up the products.-- 22:50, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :Okay then.-- 22:52, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :ahem you put on the wrong store (sorry).-- 22:55, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::*slap!* okay I'll change it.-- 22:56, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :thats okay.-- 22:57, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::Too late i'm done :). oh and fix the spelling in the new store.-- 23:00, October 2, 2009 (UTC) ::okay.-- 23:01, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Free Items Ill take the pipe and 2 Nebs 22:58, October 13, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll give you the items in about a minute. Sorry for the delay.-- 11:58, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Items sent.-- 12:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) BTW I have 6 more pipes.-- 12:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) And they cost 5 clicks each.-- 12:26, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Nah... its okay 19:24, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Alright.-- 23:08, October 16, 2009 (UTC) 1 Rough Ruby Hi I will one Rough Sapphire. MLN username: FreddyderHamster --FreddyderHamster (talk) 19:28, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Are you buying a Rough Ruby or Rough Sapphire? Anyways 4 clicks to my red magiziene module. If you don't have the badge click Agori Trophy Module. And send a friend request.-- 11:25, October 18, 2009 (UTC) I´ll one Rough Sapphire.--FreddyderHamster 08:36, October 19, 2009 (UTC) I give you five clicks on you red magazine module and i have send you a reqeuest. --FreddyderHamster 08:42, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Okay I'll send.-- 22:09, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for buying please come again!-- 22:15, October 19, 2009 (UTC) 8 Acrade Token I´ll have 8 Acrade Token. 'That´s a nice shop! '--FreddyderHamster 08:47, October 19, 2009 (UTC) 8 clicks please. You need a arcade module.-- 22:10, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Yes i will set up two.--FreddyderHamster 09:05, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I have give you the clicks and I´ll set up two Delivery Arcrade Games.--FreddyderHamster 09:15, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay.-- 12:51, October 20, 2009 (UTC) ? Have you 3 Dino Horns? I´ll give you for 3 dino Horns 50 clicks.--FreddyderHamster 09:17, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I don't think so and 50 clicks is way overpriced.-- 12:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Rough Diamond I´ll buy 7 Rough Diamonds.--FreddyderHamster 09:24, October 20, 2009 (UTC) 28 clicks to my red magiziene mod.-- 12:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Okay i have give you the clicks. Want you 222 Thornax and 3400 apples for free for your Shop?--FreddyderHamster 13:24, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Yes!-- 13:26, October 20, 2009 (UTC) OK!wait a moment.--FreddyderHamster 13:31, October 20, 2009 (UTC) you get it in a half hour--FreddyderHamster 13:34, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I have send it!--FreddyderHamster 14:48, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I´ve give you the clicks.Can you sent me the item please.--FreddyderHamster 15:58, October 20, 2009 (UTC) I'll send them. 21:53, October 20, 2009 (UTC) buy 5 apples.givemeclicks345 1 click please.-- 13:32, October 20, 2009 (UTC) deal, your username? Mine is: Im-Lego-Master. Your not Givemeclicks. 21:54, October 20, 2009 (UTC) Rough Rubys Have you Rough Rubys.--FreddyderHamster 08:07, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I have 1.-- 13:56, October 21, 2009 (UTC) OK ,i want one--FreddyderHamster 17:14, October 21, 2009 (UTC) 4 clicks please.-- 17:17, October 21, 2009 (UTC) OK i have give you 4 clicks. Can i have a job in your shop (I do it for free.)?--FreddyderHamster 17:22, October 21, 2009 (UTC) There are 2 jobs gifter which gives a gift to each user when they buy or waiter the person who does the orders but I send.-- 17:23, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :Anyway item sent.-- 17:27, October 21, 2009 (UTC) thanks--FreddyderHamster 17:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC) :What job do you want?-- 17:30, October 21, 2009 (UTC) I will send you items for your shop stock.--FreddyderHamster 17:31, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Okay your stocker #2.-- 17:33, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks again--FreddyderHamster 17:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC) No problem.-- 17:34, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Here you have 50 Honey Pie.--FreddyderHamster 17:48, October 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 12:36, October 22, 2009 (UTC) next dilivery are sent--FreddyderHamster 14:28, October 22, 2009 (UTC) Thanks.-- 12:15, October 26, 2009 (UTC) 100 Clicks Can I have 100 Clicks on my Plumber´s Apprentice module,please .--FreddyderHamster 18:47, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Yes 90 clicks please.-- 20:19, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Ok i give you the clicks--FreddyderHamster 12:28, October 28, 2009 (UTC) Ok i have give the clicks--FreddyderHamster 13:39, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I'll click 100 times.-- 22:21, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I clicked 82 I'll click the rest tomorrow.-- 23:44, October 28, 2009 (UTC) I clicked all 100 times.-- 12:46, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Yes,i have become the clicks-- 12:48, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Gypsum Have you Gypsum? Nope, only pipes.-- 21:04, October 30, 2009 (UTC) How many pipes?-- 11:24, October 31, 2009 (UTC) 5 or 6.-- 12:44, October 31, 2009 (UTC) I take all.-- 12:45, October 31, 2009 (UTC) If I have 5 25 clicks if I have 6 30 clicks let me check.-- 12:47, October 31, 2009 (UTC)